First day of school
by Jesusfollower97
Summary: The Mellark house hold is getting ready for a big milestone: Willow is starting Kindergarten. After Mockingjay. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Characters, "big, big, day" line, or the Hunger Games world at all, they all belong to Suzanne Collins. And the song "How deep The Father's love for us" is written by Stuart Townend. I did NOT write it and do NOT own it. Although I do LOVE it.

Chapter 1:

"But Mommy, I can't go to sleep!" Whined willow for the hundredth time that night.

Five year old Willow Mellark was to be attending her first day of school the next day. And to say she was excited would be an enormous understatement. She simply couldn't think of anything else!

But there was one obstacle to overcome before the excitement could take place.

Bedtime.

Katniss sighed at her daughter's resistance. Honestly the resemblance in attitudes and looks alike between willow and herself were uncanny.

"Willow you have to go to sleep or you won't have the energy to go to school tomorrow."

Her mother reasoned.

"I don't need to go to sleep mommy, I got plenty of energy!" Willow cried as she jumped up and down on her bed.

"Willow! Willow, stop." Katniss commanded as she grabbed her child in mid-air. "I've tried to explain, tried to reason with you for an hour now. This isn't up for discussion. You've got to go to sleep!"

"What's going on in here?" Said a voice from the doorway.

Peeta had just finished dressing their two year old son, Rye, after giving him a bath, when he had heard a commotion going on in his daughter's room.

"Uh-oh. Let's go and try to keep your mommy from getting too upset with your sister, hmm buddy?" Peeta addressed his son as he hoisted him up on to his hip, still drying the soft blonde hair of the toddler off with his towel.

"'Kay dadee!" Rye affirmed happily.

Walking down the hall to willow's room Peeta then stopped in the doorway before deciding it was time to intervene.

"What's going on in here?" Peeta asked stilling the chaos.

"Tell your daughter she has to go to bed if she wants to go to school tomorrow." Katniss told her husband.

"Daddy I CAN'T go to sleep! I'm too excited!" Interjected Willow.

"Your Mother's right willow. But think about it this way: The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you get to go to school!" Willow's Father seemed to finally get to her.

"Yes sir…" Slumping in defeat, willow got down out katniss's arms and crawled into bed without another word of protest.

"Mommy can you please sing a song?" Katniss just couldn't resist her baby's big blue puppy eyes.

"Okay, but then it's Really time to go to bed." Katniss agreed and sat down with her husband and son on willow's bed and prepared to sing her first born to sleep.

"How deep the Father's love for us,

How great beyond all measure

That He should give His only Son

To make a wretch His treasure

How great the pain of searing loss,

The Father turns His face away

As wounds which mar The Chosen One,

Bring many sons to glory

Behold the Man upon a cross,

My sin upon His shoulders

Ashamed I hear my mocking voice,

Call out among the scoffers

It was my sin that held Him there

Until it was accomplished

His dying breath has brought me life

I know that it is finished

I will not boast in anything,

No gifts, no power, no wisdom

But I will boast in Jesus Christ,

His death and resurrection

Why should I gain from His reward?

I cannot give an answer

But this I know with all my heart,

His wounds have paid my ransom"

As Katniss finished the song her father and mother both sang to her when she was willow's age, together the parents look at their children and realized they had both fallen asleep.

Peeta and Katniss kissed willow goodnight before doing the same for their son and going to sleep themselves.

The next day was going to be a "big big day" for the Mellarks.

AN: Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know this WILL be a Two-shot. The next chapter will be in Willow's POV. If you have any ideas for the next chapter, or for another story (Doesn't have to be HG) I would greatly appreciate it! and PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you! :D


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games, Catching Fire, or Mockingjay! They are Suzanne Collins' brain child.

Chapter Two:

Willow's POV

The sun's up.

That's my first thought as I jump out of bed and run down to my parent's room. As I throw open their door and leap on the bed I wonder how anyone can still be sleeping on such a special day as this!

"Wake up! Wake up sleepyheads! It's the firstest day of school! and you gotta get up NOW!"

I tell them as I continue to jump on the bed.

Mommy and daddy slowly roll over and in one quick movement…. daddy grabs me in mid-air!

Daddy lays me down on the bed between he and mommy before saying, "Well Princess, you've just started a war."

There's no way out of this one.

I scream in tickling terror while daddy reigns his merciless tickle attack on my stomach.

"No! Daddy stop!" I try.

"Does this mean you surrender?" He asks pausing in his invasion.

"No. -YES!" I quickly concede as he started to tickle me again.

Panting in exertion, I get up before he starts again. Hurrying off the bed I run down the hall shouting behind me, "Hurry up guys! I gotta get going!"

Once I arrive in my room I just stand there. I'm so excited I don't know what to do!

Will everyday be like this?

"Come on baby, Let's get ready." Mommy says coming in from behind me.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"Come on Slowpokes!"

Mommy and Daddy are trailing behind me as I eagerly rush toward the school.

My baby brother calls after me from his perch on my mother's hip, "Swow down wiwoe! (willow)"

Turning around so that I'm walking backwards, I reply, "I CAN'T slow down! I don't want to miss school!"

"You won't miss school willow, It doesn't even start for another 20 minutes!" My daddy replies.

I turn around to look at the Huge distance between us and our goal. It's gonna take us all day to get there. I spin back to my family and lament to them, "We're never gonna make it. It's too far."

Slumping in defeat, I watch the ground as we trudge down the billions of miles to get to school.

Step.

Step.

Kick.

Step.

Step.

Sigh.

Step- my foot gets stumped on a sidewalk.

Snapping my head up, I look at where we are and realize… We're here.

I hear chuckling behind me and spin to find the source.

"You didn't think we were that close did ya baby?" Mommy says bending down to my level. I shake my head in answer before turning my attention back to the place I've been looking forward to for weeks. "What do you think?" She asks me.

I take it all in: the new playground (that I will be most glad to help break in), the lunch tables, then the building itself. It's HUGE. I feel like an ant next to it! There are lots of windows that if I stand on my toes, I can see inside and see some desks and chalkboards in the classrooms. Then I look at the front door. This is it. This is where my life begins. Who knows what wonderful things could happen today. I mean daddy met and fell in love with mommy on his first day of school. Maybe I could meet my future husband today. Oh I can't wait.

"It's really cool mommy. Can I go inside now?" I ask my mother while bouncing up and down on my toes.

A laugh of amusement comes from my father as he bends down also and tells me, "Not yet princess. Don't you want to say goodbye to us first?"

I blush in embarrassment. How could I forget?

"Yes sir. I'm just SO excited! Well, bye rye! I'll see you later!" I start as I hug my little brother good-bye. Next on to my mother, "Bye mommy! I'll see you after school! Please don't miss me too much." I kiss her and try to leave but she has a different idea.

"Mommy I've got to go! I'll be back soon!" Still trapped in her arms…. "I can't breathe mommy." To my exaggerated plea, she finally releases me. "I'll miss you sweetie. Be careful. And I'll be here to pick you up at one o'clock, No later!" Mommy says as she gives me a kiss before I move on to my father.

Throwing my arms around his neck, I hug him tightly as he returns the favor eagerly. "Bye daddy. I'll see you when I get home. And then I'll tell you ALL about it!" I say as I give him his kiss. "Bye princess, I hope you don't leave a single detail out. And Willow…. Have fun." Daddy tells me fondly as he kisses me on my cheek before I turn and run into the doors sending a wave of departure to my family over my shoulder.

As soon as I step inside the hallway, the bell rings.

And so it begins.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"Hi! I'm Willow Primrose Mellark! What's your name?" I introduce myself to the brown-headed boy next to where I sit at my desk.

"Jason Daniels" He shyly answers.

"That's a nice name! Are you excited about starting school? I know I am! I just couldn't sleep last night I was so excited-Hey! You wanna be my friend?" I ask hopefully.

He looks shocked at my request but manages to stutter out a reply, "Y-You wanna be friends with m-me?"

"Well sure, why not?" Then a thought hits me and my eyes widen, "Unless you don't wanna be friends." He seems to come out of his shock at my expression, "Oh no! I would love to be your friend! I just-I didn't-I-I-I think your pretty." As soon as his compliment comes out he looks horrified yet blushes uncontrollably. Now it's my turn to be shocked.

"You do?" He nods. "Well thank you. I-" Before I can compliment him back the teacher starts our first day of school.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"I have a little brother named Rye who's two and that's all, I'm the oldest. Do you have any siblings?" I inquire of my new best friend Jason as we walk down the hall toward the front door.

"Yes! I have an older sister and brother, they're twins, and they're both 9. It must be cool being the oldest." Jason says as we both try and push the door open.

"I guess, Hey! where do you live?" I ask. "The seam. Where do you live?" He returns. "Victors village. I wish you could move in there with us. It's just my family and Grandpa Haymitch who live in there. I don't know why." We both ponder this while we walk up to the group of our families standing ahead waiting for us.

When we get closer I decide I want mommy to meet my new friend, "Hey Jason! Do you wanna meet my mommy?" He looks around for a second before deciding, "Sure!" I grab his hand (positive that I saw him blush terribly) before pulling him over to my mother.

"Hi mommy! This is my new best friend Jason! Jason this is my mommy!" After my introduction, mommy bends down and shakes jason's hand, "Very nice to meet you jason. Did you have a good first day of school?" Jason nods shyly before remembering his manners, "Yes ma'am. Nice to meet you too! Well my daddy's here I better go, Bye Willow! See you tomorrow!"

Jason runs over to his father as I shout back, "Bye Jason! See ya later!" He turns back around once at his father's side and waves to me, which I gladly return.

"Well baby, how was it?" My Mother asks once I take her hand and we start our trek back to our house. "It was amazing! I read out loud from a book, and jason and I took turns pushing each other on the swing, and we ate at the lunch tables, and my teacher Miss Laura was so nice! Oh mommy I had a great time! And I get to do it all again tomorrow!" I excitedly tell her.

"I'm glad you had a good time. And you made a friend already! He looks like he likes you." Mommy says. I nod with a giggle, "He blushes a lot when he's around me. But I think its cute. We had a fun time together. Hey mommy? Do you think Jason and I will get married?" Mommy thinks about it for a few seconds before smiling and replying, "Ya know baby, You just might."

"Mommy?" I call after we've walked in silence for a few moments. "Yes?" She responds. "I don't think I will be able to sleep again tonight."

THE END

A/N: Hey Guys! I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with college work this week but I promised I would never give up on a story so here it is! Thank you to everyone that followed it and thank you to shyscarletteletter for your support! I'm not sure which fandom I will choose to work on a new story for next, I've got a few ideas and would like your opinion on which I should do: For The Hunger Games fandom I've got: Peeta teaches Rye to bake (one shot), Katniss sings Rye to sleep with a song her father taught her (one shot), Peeta has a nightmare about his time in the capitol and tells katniss about it (two or more chapter story), Peeta's time in the Capitol (five or more chapter story), Peeta has a flashback (not an hijacking episode) in public in District 12 (after they've had their children). Just another thing for those last three story ideas: in my made up fanfictions, Peeta was tortured not hijacked. And they were already married when he was captured. If you want a better picture of what that would be like I would recommend ArthursCamelot's stories. Particularly "My last Breath" and "Come Rain or Come shine". This A/N: is already too long so I'll just give one other fandom right now: Harry Potter fandom ideas: Dumbledore and the order come rescue Harry from the dursleys (fifth year timeline), Umbridge goes too far and tortures/interrogates harry for information on Dumbledore and the order, Harry asks Ginny to marry him. I will most likely end up doing all of these but right now I need to start with one or two. Alrighty! Its up to you readers! If you have any other ideas don't hesitate to tell me those too! Thank you and PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
